Familiar Adversary
by Lycaon-san
Summary: This story will follow a new character named Jackson and his discovery of the new world he finds himself in, unaware of how he got there or his past, being deprived of most of his memories. Fortunately he finds someone to lean on. I will mention this story was originally on wattpad transferred over to here hence the short chapter (don't worry, i'm the same author, its my story.)
1. Demise Of Jaeger

**Before we start I really hope you read the description cos well, it's a description, also you should know this takes place around the time the Attack Titan (Eren) is fighting in trost near the armoury (god I hope this goes as planned)**

 **well enjoy.**

A crude force of nature, the easiest way to describe what seen before them. A Titan rampaging against its own kind. Suspicions were already raised in the three Titan shifters commonly known as Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. That what they see before them is another Titan shifter.

The fanatical Titan tosses and dismembers any Titan in sight, disregarding it's own physical state to divulge into traitorous acts against his own race.

Then he stops, mission complete, all titans slain and all the cadets do is gawk at it. With a blood curdling scream it falls and emits steam, originating from its weak point, the nape.

Eren... Protruding from the nape in an unconscious state which could only be assumed to be the titans pilot was Eren. Without a second thought Mikasa utilises her 3DMG to reach Eren at neck-breaking speed, paying no attention to a 15 metre class Titan just beyond a nearby building. The cadets scream their warning but all Mikasa hears is white noise for she has one goal, get to Eren.

Bricks crumble, tiles fumble and a Titan emerges. 15 meters, obsidian black hair almost reaching the shoulders of his herculean body in messy locks, Lips soft but firm, unusual for a Titan, with bright icy blue eyes. His most peculiar feature being his hands almost resembling claws like something straight off a demon.

And this demon wanted one thing, Eren.

The Demon Titan bounded forward taking Eren in his offending hand, if you could even call it a hand at all. Mikasa was left there devoid of emotion watching the only family she has left being taken from her. She stumbles and falls at the titans feet, gazing up to see something unholy to her eyes.

The Demon stares dead at Eren's defenceless form, before opening its gaping mouth, ripping its cheeks apart to allow an ample bite width, allowing the onlookers a glance at, what?... fangs? Upon his row of teeth lay fang-like teeth among the 'normal' ones, then with eyes full of desire, the Titan proceeds by tearing through Eren's flesh and biting him in half, crunching his bones.

His upper half was easily digested by the opposing Titan leaving just his legs and as if to taunt Mikasa and the other cadets who are in perpetual shock he tosses the rest of Eren into his sinful mouth, relishing in the taste of his very being.

Screams erupted among the audience of cadets but Annie however was in deep thought to fully ascertain the death of Eren.

That Titan looks familiar somehow, was he among the horde in Shiganshina or is it just my imagination.

And then it left, it ran, jumped, leaped and bounded across trost as if in shock of its surroundings and almost fear. The cadets furiously chase it but cannot keep up with its frantic bolt for the wall, then Mikasa passes by like a bullet with instincts of vengeance, eyes locked on the demonic Titan, wasting no time in cutting out its nape, revealing yet another human, at initial glance could easily be mistaken as Eren Jaeger but upon further evaluation of his unconscious body, it most definitely was not Eren.

Mikasa readied her blade with intention to kill this, person, right there and then, still laying upon the Titan but is stopped by Annie kicking the blade from her hands.

"Don't kill him"

God what am I saying, I don't even know him, at least I don't think I do

"WHY NOT, HE KILLED EREN!"

 _I mean I guess he's useful to our mission, he's a shifter now with Eren's abilities and if Eren was the coordinate I must save this, stranger._

Think rationally for a second, he came from an actual Titan, what's to say he was even aware of what was happening, as soon as 'he' killed Eren he looked almost scared, and as if he was lost"

Mikasa huffs of which is reminiscent of an angered bull. Reiner interjects, sensing Annie needed help.

"We can at least hear him out once he is awake and if he did in fact consciously kill Eren we can have him killed, but until then, control yourself"

As if Reiner was given wordless consent by Mikasa and the surrounding cadets he hoists the boy onto his shoulder and proceeds to lead everyone towards the wall to regroup with the other squads.

Annie following loosely behind, still trying to figure out any connection to herself and this mystery boy. But alas, nothing.

 **So there's the first chapter, damn, Eren was said a lot through out this chapter. So Annie thinks she knows this new boy but can't quite figure it out. Anyways cyaaaa**


	2. Rise Of Jaeger?

**I'm writing this one straight after the first, let's hope I do good, well, good for me at least**

 **~~? POV~~**  
Throbbing pain radiating through my very being. My bones ache as if I've been kicked by a horse. I slowly become consumed by the groping hands of consciousness dragging me into the light. Screaming, pleading and negotiation?  
I gaze forward to see multiple...teenagers I think, pleading.  
"He opposes no threat, there is no telling that he was aware of his actions once on Titan form, sir if you wou..."  
*BANG*  
Silence. Silence is all that follows. I gradually push myself off the cold, hard ground taking in my surroundings. A petite blonde crouches beside me staring coldly into my eyes. Breaking the silence, words of panic are voiced.  
"He's awake!"  
"Kill him quick!"  
"No don't!"  
My head is thumping like a colossal drum in my very brain. Gathering any courage I can muster I look up at the opposing force composed of an angry tempered man with a _hell_ of a beard and along either side of him men armed to the teeth with duel swords and... what are they? Straps across their thighs and canisters by their sides supported by abnormal steel cases.  
I look around me and see a broad shouldered man with short, blonde hair stood to the left of me, looking at me quizzically. In front I see two sets of eyes gazing back at me, one with short raven hair cut to her shoulders and beside her a scrawny, blonde boy with similar length hair. Then I turn back to my right and see that same small, thin, golden haired girl, looking at me with pleading eyes.  
I stumble to my feet and address the man before us.  
"Excuse me but what the HELL is going on?!"  
"Don't you dare raise your voice at me you monster!"  
 _Monster? Me?_  
Stepping forward a few paces to reach the opposing force to get answers I'm only rewarded with a bullet grazing past my head.  
"Don't move from where you are or I will have no choice but to kill all five of  
you traitors via cannon fire!"  
 _Cannon fire?_  
I observe my surroundings to see a sizeable cannon to my left perched up upon a...wall?  
"FUCKING HELL! THAT WALL IS HUGE!"  
Everyone stares at me as if I'm stupid, as if the wall is just, normal.  
"What's wrong with you?! Who are you?!"  
 _Who am I? Good question, now that I think about it I don't remember much of anything... oh right my name!_  
"Oh... I'm Jackson Jaeger!"  
I immediately feel searing stares stabbing my back like roaring embers.  
"Your second name is Jaeger?"  
The speaker was the girl with the onyx hair. I reply with an emphasised nod and her eyes widen.  
"What? Something wrong with my name?"  
"Do you know Eren?"  
 _Who the hell is Eren?!_  
"No, why, should I?"  
She opens her mouth to continue but is cut off by a booming voice resonating from behind me.  
"Jackson Jaeger, don't ignore me, are you human or a Titan?!"  
 _Titan, what's a..._  
As I reach the end of my thought my mind is flooded with images and small scenes of large, humanoid creatures accompanied by helpful descriptions.  
 _How convenient..._  
"Erm... human?"  
His face visibly contorts into an angered expression.  
"I'll ask you again, are you human or a Titan?!"  
 _Is this guy thick in the skull, I'm human, I'm not several meters tall_  
"I'm human!"  
His expression turns to one lost of reason and begins to raise his arm partnered with vocals.  
"Well, then you leave me with no choice, please forgive me"  
At this action I'm pulled by my hood from behind by that tiny formed blonde with everyone screaming variations of "RUN" or "STOP"  
From the persistent pulling of my hood I stumble backwards with clear view of my arms. Emerging from my sleeve I spot a metallic, blade-like object attached to my wrist via a tight band.  
I hear to my left an eruption of noise emitting from its source, the cannon.  
I snap back to look at the familiar blade.

 _~~start of memory~~_  
 _"I'm sorry son, I must leave, please forgive me-"_  
 _"Dad, stop it your scaring me"_  
 _"SHUT IT! Take this blade, when you look upon it remember this memory"_  
 _I watch as the man frantically lunges at me with a large syringe._  
 _"You must find Eren, he is the key to stopping the titans, find him, aid him any way possible, people will hate you for what you can do but he will understand, he'll be like you"_  
 _"... a shifter"_  
 _~~end of memory~~_

I blink erratically trying to figure out what I was witness to, dad? Eren?... Shifter?  
Suddenly an irrefutable urge to make lethal contact with the blade overwhelms me. People screaming, scrambling around me, a cannon ball nearing. I just need QUIET!  
With that sweetening thought I make contact with the shimmering blade and everything goes black.

Lurching back I tear through, flesh? My arms are enveloped in protruding strings of flesh, attacking my skin. With aggressive force I pry myself from this  
pseudo-body tumbling back into the solid ground. I leer up towards the origin of mass steam encasing the environment to see a hastily formed Titan.  
 _Shifter?_  
I find an entrance to the shoddy titans rib cage and see the four people who stood by me huddled together.  
They all look towards me with a sudden jerk.  
The blonde girl raises up to her feet to oppose me.  
"Jackson right? I'm Annie, you have a lot to explain"

 **Ok so this chapter was more or less explaining crap, also I should note that watching the anime is a great help to paint a picture of most the canon elements in this fanfic, just saying. Don't worry I'm getting to the Annie romance stuff soon, I just need to set a lot of needed foundation.**


	3. Negotiation

**Third chapter, sorry that it'll mostly be explanations but it's something I gotta do. Also sorry to those who saw the chapter when it was corrupted. Its fixed now and shouldn't happen again, probably.**

* * *

 **~~Annie POV~~**  
I confront the familiar looking boy, if you could even call him that. His face is defined with a well shaped jawline, his bright blue eyes glisten as I deepen our eye contact. His hair is a coal-black colour that is placed on his head in messy free locks. I straighten my back to look taller but is only futile, he is easily a hole head size above me, I probably look like a well positioned arm rest to him.  
 _God where do I know him from he's looks so damn familiar and how could I forget, that!_  
He raises an eyebrow because I'm just stood there staring, so I demand an explanation.  
I return back to looking at his chest to tame the heat radiating from my face after just admiring him, I notice I can see a fairly toned body passed the damp clothing (most likely from the burning steam, causing him to sweat)  
 _God that's not helping_  
He clears his throat and proceeds.  
"I'm gonna be honest, I don't know, my memory is mostly blank, all I remember is the threat of titans, depressing memories of my dad with a large syringe and my name"  
 _Syringe, wait could that of been Titan shifter serum, but he was a full on Titan_  
Armin walks towards us and does a similar thing in straightening his back.  
"Ok so we need to think of a plan to stop our immediate execution, we have about 30 seconds before the cannon can fire again"  
Jackson looks back at me with a quizzical look, as if searching my face for answers.  
"Well you seem pretty informed err.."  
"Armin"  
"Armin, you have any ideas in how to convince that blood thirsty, captain? I assume"  
Armin looks down, fingers clasping his chin in a thinking pose, he suddenly bursts up like he's got something.  
"Hey Jackson, you think you can transform into a Titan whenever?"  
Jackson looks back thinking about it.  
"Yeah I guess, seems to be when I hurt myself"  
 _Ok so he's figured out that the shift is triggered by pain_  
I look back at Reiner and the look on his face shows concern, possibly because of what he could just blurt out about the secrets of the shifters.  
 _That could be an issue._  
"Ok then I know what to do, I'll go negotiate with the captain, everyone just stay put but Jackson you follow me."  
Jackson nods in agreement, without thinking I grasp Jackson's sleeve.  
"I'm coming too, strength in numbers am I right?"  
 _Why do I care so much, it's not like I know him, do I?_  
"True but they might see it as threatening, ok just us three, any more might raise concern."  
We reply in agreement and dash out the dense steam, unbuckling our 3DMG to oppose the captain.  
We come to a halt, hands raised high, Jackson looks at us both either side of him and shoots his arms up assuming it's the right thing to do.  
 _Wow he really is clueless_  
We address our names and squad numbers.  
"Oh, Jackson, squad... well, I'm new"

 **~~Jackson POV~~**  
Armin barks claims about my use to the, Scouts? And something about plugging up the wall in Trost and maybe even Shiganshina, what are these walls anyway? I'll ask later. Suddenly Captain Kitz? I believe, shot me a glare.  
"And where exactly are you from?!"  
I stumble over that question wondering the best way to answer, I can feel all eyes on my, in anticipation.  
"Well that's hard to say, to be truthfully honest with you, um, sir, my memory is mostly blank, I only know limited information such as the Titan threat and my father"  
He looks at me with a confused and let's hope convinced expression.  
"What's your fathers name?!"  
 _Crap well I'm not totally sure, how am I supp...Grisha Jaeger, how do I know that?_  
"Grisha Jaeger sir!"  
I can feel Armin staring at me with a shocked expression so I look down at him. In just above a whisper.  
"What?"  
"That's Eren's fathers name..."  
"Who the hell is this Eren?!"  
Just before he can answer he is cut off by the roar of the man we soon ignored moments ago.  
"What are you whispering about, plotting to kill us all, I don't think so"  
A small silver haired girl to the captains right speaks in a monotone voice, matching her expression perfectly.  
"The cannon is ready sir"  
After saying that he begins to raise his arm once again. In knowing what's to come I shoot Armin a glare saying "run" and I turn to Annie.  
Golden hair, something about it seems obscenely familiar.  
 _Where do I know her from?_  
Before we make any real headway our attention is brought back to the captains direction for the noise emitting from the soldiers and the two people still behind us has stopped and a raspy voice is heard above all.  
"I believe that is enough now"  
I look to see an old looking man with his hand clenched onto the captains arm. The captain gives the man a glare but steps down and proceeds to lead the men away.  
The five of us all approach, Pixis from what I have gathered, relieved we haven't yet been killed.  
The commander I believe, looks at me with his eyes full of curiosity.  
"So you say you can't remember anything?"  
I ran him and the other four teens who stood by me about all I know.  
"Also what's up with those dodgy bondage suits you all are wearing?" Annie and Armin had already gone back and collected their, I'll just call them equipment for now.  
They all look at me with bizarre expressions but soon all break out into laughter simultaneously, except that Annie girl.  
 _She seems as cold as ice, what's her deal?_  
We all take shelter in a nearby, dining hall? And they fill me in on most things in this 'place' and what those bondage suits are, which are actually 3D mobility gear. It's an interesting concept and Annie has offered to teach me to use it tomorrow which sounds fun. Something that has been bothering me is that, Mikasa, I believe, hasn't once looked away from me, drilling me with a frankly terrifying glare.  
 _Let's hope tomorrow composes of minimal screaming and less death stares_  
They arrange me a sleeping quarters but before I went to rest there was a knock on my door.

* * *

 **Explanation, explanation, explanation, I'm going to try and push the story to taking back Trost but sadly explanation is necessary because this is me, I don't like taking the easy route of doing Eren x Annie, nooo, instead I went and killed him. Let's hope this goes as planned.**


	4. Who Is Eren?

**Ok so I've noticed reading back that Mikasa and Armin aren't as pissed off at Jackson as they should be but at the same time I'm not changing that cos then we'll get nowhere, anyways chapter four, let's go**

* * *

 _ **~~Annie POV~~**_  
"Guys are you sure this is a good idea, it's really late"  
At the moment we are all stood at the door of the too familiar, too mysterious titan shifters room. By we I mean me, Armin and Mikasa.  
 _Wait why am I even here?!_  
Armin looks at me with an intense stare full of determination.  
"We need to tell Jackson who Eren is and the possibility of their sibling-ship"  
I roll my eyes skyward now questioning why I'm knocking, but whatever.  
When the mahogany door mewls open it reveals a not too tall but not to short bay (man/boy) stood there, with little to the imagination. His attire is composed of shorts and... well shorts.  
I shoot my gaze downward taming the burning flare attacking my face. In my flushed state I try to recuperate a response.  
"Um, really sorry, can we have a word?"  
Looking back it seems Mikasa isn't in much a better state and Armin is just stood there, as if everything is normal.  
 _Damn boys_  
I slowly look up, his toned chest glistening in the—  
 _Shut up shut up SHUP UP!_  
I meet his gaze full of confusion soon taken over by realisation and embarrassment.  
"Oh sure thing, lemme just get something to wear, sit down somewhere"  
He strolls back into his room pulling out a long sleeved cotton T-shirt from the drawer, the T-shirt looking at least a size too big for him.  
 _It kinda makes him look cute, wait what am I thinking?!_  
Me and Mikasa sit on the edge of his bed, as far away from each other as possible for we never really got along. Armin sat on a nearby wooden chair, back perfectly straight as per usual.  
Jackson took a spare chair from the corner and lined it up near Armin sitting with his legs either side, head rested upon the chairs back top rail.  
We all stared at Jackson and he looked almost scared, I tried giving him a sympathetic look which I hope helped. Armin cleared his throat and began.  
"We came to talk about Eren"  
After hearing Eren, Jackson went to positioning his chin upon the top rail of the chair showing a more attentive attitude.  
"Before I tell you about Eren, do you remember what happened when you were a Titan, before the whole negotiation drama?"  
The raven haired 'bay' replied in disagreement implied by his emphasised shake of the head.  
"Ok well Eren was a boy we knew very well, being my best friend and Mikasa's adoptive brother."  
" _Was_?"  
Armin looks at Jackson sympathetically and proceeds to explain.  
"Well before you came out of Titan form you... you ate Eren... who we just before hand seen him possessing the same power you have"  
The look on Jackson's face contorted from an inquisitive look to one of disgust and sorrow.  
"I'm... I'm really sorry, I... I'm"  
Armin returns a look of sorrow in remembering how Eren was devoured. Trying to hold back tears he proceeds with his usual composure.  
"It's ok, we've deduced you weren't conscious when you did it from your testimony plus how after you did, you instantly looked scared as if you'd just woke up."  
Jackson was about to speak to most likely apologise again but Mikasa interrupted.  
"Jackson, you said your dads name was Grisha right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well that was also Eren's fathers name, Grisha Jaeger, is there a possibility there's a connection?"  
At this moment his eyes almost dilate  
into the same colour as his hair and he falls backwards, making abrupt contact with the wardrobe behind him. From seeing this I almost unwillingly jolt up from where I am to get to him, I look into his eyes and it almost seems he's no longer with us.

 **~~Jackson POV~~**  
"...possibility there's a connection?"  
That same phrase rings through my head vibrating off the walls of my skull.

 _~~start of memory~~_  
 _"You need to get to the basement"_  
 _"Dad what do you mean?"_  
 _"Remember trust your brother, trust Jackson, he'll protect you!"_  
 _The same man, no, my father lunges towards me but it's not me, it's as if I'm watching from someone else's eyes. He wields that same syringe, but it seems to contain a different liquid. Before it contained a crimson red liquid, now it is better described as an emerald green, almost glowing._  
 _"Eren! Remember the basement, your brother Jackson, when you look at this key remember them!"_  
 _"Dad what are you talking about?!"_  
 _"REMEMBER YOUR BROTHER EREN!"_  
 _The scene slowly fades of into the perpetual void, becoming enveloped in darkness._  
 _Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren_  
 _~~end of memory~~_

"EREN!"  
I shoot up and take in my surroundings, I'm laid down, at least I was, with Annie sat where my head just was, now staring at me with a concerned facial expression, I look to my right with the two others holding a similar look. Mikasa paces towards me maintaining eye contact.  
"What happened, did you remember something!?"  
"I... I think so, but the memory wasn't mine, I think it was Eren's."  
I proceed to describe the memory to them as well as the one I had earlier on during the whole drama with the captain.  
Once finished they all took time to process the information.  
Annie budged closer to me placing her hand upon my shoulder.  
"Are you alright, y'know with the whole memories thing, and you also hit your head pretty hard before taking that nap"  
"Yeah I'm fi—"  
Before I could finish my sentence I felt this excruciating pain rearing up from my chest into my throat. I threw myself onto the floor to try and pound it out of me. I could hear their shouts of worry fading into mere whispers. I felt my throat tearing and then I coughed up gallons of blood, pouring onto the floor. Among the pool of crimson liquid I spot a key, that same key that my father had. I reached out to it and hoisted it up by its integrated string.  
Mikasa urged towards me, stopping just short of the lake of blood.  
"That's Eren's key, the one he always wore around his neck!"  
 _So... I really did eat my brother, of all FUCKING people I could of eaten it was him, HIM! This is sick, this is inhumane! — What have I done?_

* * *

 **So now Jackson knows, also seems Annie likes using her lap as Jackson's personal pillow I hope that was adequate. I'm trying to get towards the whole Trost thing but I wanna take my time with this and segregate from the canon as much as possible but not to the point where it isn't attack on Titan, but I will get there, no worries, till next time**


End file.
